Is this love?
by Mr. Omega
Summary: Link is unsure of his own love life, and pursues it with curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

Link was walking slowly across Hyrule field. He wasn't sure why, he had just started walking.

He felt the urge for something, but what? He did not know. So, like all great men, he did something meaningless and time wasting, and in Link's instance, walking across a vast, open field.

He pondered on what it was exactly he had a thirst for. Was it adventure? Not really, he figured he had had enough for one lifetime. Maybe he wanted something to eat, but that could not be it either, he had just eaten. A thought loomed over him.

Love, one aspect he had long considered, but never had the courage to follow through on. Hell, he didn't even know where to start. What is love? What is the point of love? What does one do to get love? All of these questions had come across his mind at one point.

From what he had collected from various storybooks he had read, love was this magical, conquer all kind of emotion/power, if that was even a good way to describe it. In every book, the knight saves the princess, she falls madly "in love" with him, they get married, and live happily ever after.

Was Link supposed to be able to obtain this "happily ever after?" He had saved Zelda, and he did consider himself to be a knight, but she had not fallen madly in love with him. Instead she zapped him back to where it had begun as to prevent all the evil things from happening once more.

Had he done something wrong? Maybe it did not have the rugged and handsome look as depicted in the storybooks; he had always been a bit less macho than those storybook knights. Or maybe he hadn't ridden in on a "valiant steed" to save the day; as far as he remembered, he just sort of walked in to save the day.

Speaking of walking in, Link had just walked into Hyrule town; Odd how when one is lost in thought time passes away so fast. Coming back to reality, Link looked about. It was midday, and the town was full, as usual. The locals were trading and bartering with one another, arguing of how many rupees this thing cost, and how many rupees that thing was worth. Link never had any money, so he didn't bother with trying to by stuff.

Before he knew it, he was at the gates leading up to the castle. Zelda often invited him to the castle, so the guards there did not pay much attention to them. For some odd reason, he decided to sneak in today, like he had done as a child. He climbed the vine wall, which still supported him, ran across the large grassy lawn, and snuck past the guards to enter the room in which Talon delivered the milk to. It took a little while, but Link managed to sneak through the garden, ducking and weaving as he went. Eventually he came to the enclosure in which he had first seen those beautiful blue eyes. Wait, did he just think that? He had caught himself several times thinking of Zelda.

Zelda was in the enclosure, he eyes closed, lost in her lullaby song, which she was singing. Link stood on the spot, intently listening to Zelda sing. How beautiful her voice was, he thought to himself. She finished, and opened her eyes. All Link could see now was Zelda, sitting there in the flowers. He came closer sitting down next to her in silence.

Link stared into her eyes, he was captivated by them. She leaned forward, coming closer to Link's face. Without any words, they kissed each other passionately. He could feel Zelda's hand pressing against the back of his neck.

In what seemed another split second, Link was kissing Zelda, who was lying underneath him on a bed. His body pressed against hers. She moaned softly and brought Link even closer; she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Link…"

Link's eye shot open. He was back in his own room, within the tree house in the forest. He had had the dream again. It was the same every time. He slowly rose up in bed, and bumped his head on the low roof, with a groan and fell back into his bed. Link could not deal with this dream every night, it would have to stop. With that, Link carefully rolled out of bed, put on his clothes, and stepped out of the house, his direction, Hyrule Castle, to the same enclosure he had first met Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

Link had just made into Hyrule town. Since he did not have Epona, travel was hard. Everywhere he went, he would go by foot, but at least now he would have strong legs. None of what he saw was like the dream. In the dream he had sort of walked to the castle in a matter of minutes, but in all reality, it was taking all day.

Link reached the gates the led up into the castle. In his dream, he snuck around the guards, but he didn't feel much like being childish. He nodded to the guards and they let him through. At least in real life he was a welcome guest. Somewhat sluggishly, he made his way up to the castle.

Going in through the side door and into the garden wasn't as fun as it used to be. How he ever evaded the guards in his dream escaped Link. He was twice as tall as the hedges now. They didn't seem to mind him though; he even knew some of them by name.

Why he ever thought Zelda would have been in the garden's enclosure also came to Link as another stupid idea, one, because she wasn't there, and two, it really held no significance in these days. The flowers around the area had died, the windows were stained, and vines crawled over the small stone benches in the area. Link sat down on one bench and rested his head in his hands. A tear fell from his eye.

"Why?" Link asked himself aloud. He didn't know what was supposed to come after this why, but somehow he felt it to be a relevant question. Soft footsteps approached him.

"Link? Why are you here?" Zelda's voice said. For some odd reason, it wasn't as beautiful as it had been in the dream. Link felt very odd about the whole situation. Zelda sat next to him, her hand brushed up against his thigh as she made herself comfortable; a tingle ran up his spine.

Link looked up at her, another tear crawling down his cheek. Link felt so ashamed, of all the times he had not cried, why now? What the hell was wrong with him? There was only one way to find out.

He leaned closer to Zelda, intending to see if anything like the dream would occur. She stared back at him, an odd look on her face.

"Zelda, who is this?" A man's voice said from the archways that lead into the enclosure. Link looked up to find a man standing nearby, dressed in fancy clothes. Zelda stood as he came closer, Link kept his seat; he was never one for manners.

"Ohh…this must be that fairy boy you told me so much about, tell me, fairy boy, do you really come from the forest?" the man asked Link. Link did not particularly like his tone of voice, is sounded cocky and conceded. Link stared into his eyes, trying to look somewhat intimidating.

"Does he talk Zelda? Or is he stupid? I would assume so, only the most awful mother would leave her child in the forest, he must be the bastard child of some destitute whore, poor man." The man said. For Link, who had never known his parents, this was the breaking line. Link leaped up, swinging away at the man's face. A crunching sound could be heard as Link's fist came in contact with his nose. Zelda screeched.

Link continued his beating on the man, unforgiving. Never had he felt so much hatred, insults had never hurt him before, and what was he doing?

Guards came to break up the violence. They grabbed Link, pinning back up against the wall. The man stood, blood dripping from his nose.

"LOCK HIM UP! No one dare touches Van Graewer Yuitino without punishment!" The man said. So his name was Van, how nice, Link thought. The guards had begun to take him away when Zelda stopped him.

"No, let him go guards!" Zelda ordered.

"Do not listen to her," Van said, "this man is a beast, and like a beast he needs to be locked away!" Zelda turned to Van.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked him.

"I'm the next King of Hyrule woman, so back down or else!" Van said, raising the back of his hand at Zelda.

"Guards, let him go, now, and as for you Van, the wedding day has not yet happened, and until then I have superior power." Zelda said. Van clenched his fist and lowered it; he knew where he would have to stop.

"Next king of Hyrule?" Link asked, stepping toward Zelda.

"Yes, you heard correctly." Van said, stepping up next to Zelda.

"But…Zelda…" Link began, he felt close to crying once more. Van laughed.

"But what? Aww, did you love her fairy boy? Do not listen to this fool my dear Zelda, he is just another rogue horn dog. Come, dinner is almost ready. Van began to walk. Zelda solemnly followed. She looked back at Link. Her face said it all.

"I'm sorry…"

The guards escorted Link all the way down to the castle gates. One left, but another stayed behind with Link.

"I'm sorry Link, I knew you loved her." The guard said.

"It's ok Lokee, she deserves better than me." Link said. He did not feel as crushed as he had previously. Maybe he didn't love Zelda? He was still upset, but maybe it would pass. Lokee patted him on the back.

"Hey, forget about her Link, she has to marry Van. I'll tell you what, I have tomorrow night off, we got a new guard who will be taking gate position tomorrow, so how about you meet me at the tavern tomorrow, and we'll get you a REAL women, you know?" Lokee said. Link smirked, Lokee had always been kind to him, and the prospect of meeting other women aside from Zelda sounded nice. He felt tons better already.

"All right then Lokee, I'll see you there." Link said. He marched off.

"Stay safe Link!" Lokee yelled after him. Link slept in one of the alleyways that night; he did not feel much like going all the way back to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Link awoke in a slight daze; sleeping in an alleyway was never that comfortable. It was around midday. His first thought was food. He did not have any money, so how was he supposed to eat? Steal, of course.

Link walked out into the market area. Hundreds of people were bustling about, trying to get the best prices on their items. Link located the nearest Bakery Stand and quickly, as well as quietly, nicked a loaf of bread, along with a bottle of milk that lay on the edge of the stand. Ducking quickly back into the alleyway, Link ate. The bread itself was warm, and the milk was cold, simply delicious.

Slowly Link remembered the day before. Finding out Zelda was to be married, punching Van, and Lokee inviting him to meet some new ladies tonight at the tavern. Link was really looking forward to it.

A bad smell caught Link's nose. He looked down. His clothes were absolutely filthy, and he himself smelt pretty bad. He couldn't show up and smell bad. Link decided to wash in the small stream outside of the towns walls.

Link stood and left the alleyway, walked into the busy streets and then out into Hyrule field. Link jumped straight off the draw bridge into the water. It was clear and cold. Link pulled off his clothes and swashed them around in the water, getting out most of the mess. He put them on a nearby stone that protruded out of the water to dry on. Now he washed himself, getting off most of the smell; he couldn't afford the good smelling stuff, so water was his only cleanser.

"Link, is that you?" A voice called out. Link turned around to find Malon. Link smiled and waved, hopefully the water was hiding his personal parts. Malon giggled.

"Hi, um, how are you?" Link asked.

"I'm good, what are you doing down in that water?" Malon asked with a small smile and a blush.

"Just taking a dip, you know me." Link said, rather stupidly. Malon giggled again and sat down by the water's edge.

"You didn't see anything, right?" Link asked.

"No Link, don't worry." Malon said as she pulled off her boots. She stuck her feet into the water.

"Oh, it's chilly!" Malon exclaimed. Link dived under water, coming back at and splashing water at Malon. Malon flinches and flung her arms out, pushing away the flying water droplets. Link grabbed his pants off of the stone and put them on underwater, getting them wet again.

"That's better." Link said, crawling out of the water to sit next to Malon.

"What brings you to town?" Link asked her.

"Nothing really, just felt like coming, but this is much more fun." Malon told him. Link smirked, she looked at him and smile. He pushed Malon into the water. She gave a small screech as she plunged in. She came back up, soaking wet.

"Link!" She said. Link dove straight back in. He came up and gave her the biggest smile. She laughed and splashed water at him. He laughed as well and splashed right back. There they were for the longest time, laughing and splashing in the water for hours on end.

Malon eventually crawled from the water and lied down in the grass. Link came up to the side and looked at her.

"Malon, what's love?" Link suddenly asked.

"Love? I don't know Link. My daddy told me it's why he and mother got married, and why he cried when she died. It's an emotion I guess." She said. Link crawled up next to Malon and basked in the sun.

"Why did you ask that?" Malon questioned Link curiously.

"I thought I was in love…" Link told her.

"With who?" Malon asked.

"Just some girl, but she is getting married to some other dude, and she didn't love me, so it doesn't matter." Link said.

"Poor Link." Malon said. She put her arm across Link and hugged him. Link got a tingly sensation from her touch. When she pulled away he smiled.

"Thanks Malon. Hey, would you mind if I dropped by tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Sure Link, you're always welcome." Malon said. They stared at each other for a while. Malon leaned in and gave Link a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm sure you'll find love again." Malon said with a wink. She stood and headed back toward the ranch. Link watched her go, saying nothing.

"Wow." He said aloud, touching his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Link strolled back into town, still feeling Malon's light, but wonderful, kiss. He had really liked it, and hoped for more when he visited her.

The sun had begun to set in the distance, so Link headed for the tavern to look for Lokee. Link had only stepped in there once before, and had been kicked out. He never really knew why, but he remembered something about someone saying "fairy boy." He knew it was a grimy and dark place, filled with ladies-of-the-night and "bosses." Link never really cared for this sort, but Lokee seemed to like it.

Link traveled the lesser side of town. He called it the lesser side because this was the crime infested bit of Hyrule. No town is complete without a dark underbelly, right? People had already lit street lamps; the streets were growing dark. People were inside, and many doors locks could be heard as a few others retreated inside. Link had no reason to fear those less than satisfactory lurkers of the dark; he could kick about any man's ass.

Link finally reached the tavern. It was called Bungo's. Link had met the owner the last time he had been there, a big fat grease ball whose interests were sex and money. Whether he got either of these, and Link seriously doubted the first one, was something interesting to think about. Being as he was, he could only get a prostitute to sleep with him, and even thin his chances were thin. Link laughed at his own line of thinking as he entered.

It was one, large, dimly lit room. One side was taken by the "bar", where people obtained the beverage of their choosing. Opposite of the bar was a stage, where entertainment showed nightly. Tonight it was exotic dancers from the desert. Link spotted Lokee in a corner, two ladies sitting next to him. They didn't seem to be very respectable, they were nearly naked. Great, Link thought, Lokee's "women" were whores. Link sat down anyways.

"Link, bout time you showed up!" Lokee roared from across the table. Link nodded at him and glanced at the women. One was a bit taller than him, he guessed. She had a slim figure, kind of bony, and had on way to much makeup. The other Link liked a bit better, not as tall, nor bony. Not completely fat, just a bit more meat on the bones. Link smiled kindly at her. She scooted closer to him.

"Link, this, is Madaline." Lokee said, pointing to the skin and bones one.

"I'm Lucelia…" The other said, before Lokee could introduce her. She winked at Link while saying this. Link blushed a little bit. She scooted closer.

"Oh my goodness, Link, look at them desert women, a night in the sack with one of them would be rather nice, eh?" Lokee said. Link turned back to look at the stage. One of the ladies was dancing close to the edge, moving her body seductively up, down, and around. The men drooled, throwing up rupees onto the stage. Link watched for awhile. Others joined her, but this one in particular had caught his attention. She wasn't as, for lack of a better word, "slutty."

When her performance was over, she retreated to the back of the stage, disappearing behind a curtain. Link turned back around to Lokee.

"That was something eh? That one comes in here once a week…what did they call em? Gerudos? Something likes that, but these ladies right here Link, unlike that stage dog, are readily available, right girls?" Lokee said to Madaline and Lucelia. Lucelia rubbed her hand up Link's thigh, stopping over his crotch. She rubbed around in circles. Link backed up a little.

"Umm…yeah, I just remembered, I have to…go." Link said, turning and leaving. He had that weird feeling again. He walked out the bar door and onto the street. A few poor men were sitting up against a wall, somber in appearance. For some reason, Link pulled out his last rupee and handed it to the nearest one. The man looked up, took it, and examined it. He stood.

"Thank you, kind sir, no one has paid the bittest attention to me in ages." He said, putting his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Goddesses, bless this man, give him his innermost desires." The poor man said. Link stared at him; something was different about this man. He pocketed the rupee and walked down the street, turning and disappearing into an alleyway.

"You give your money to those who do nothing, rather than the women that dance for your pleasure?" A woman's voice said. Link turned. He was face to face with the Gerudo lady who he had stared at for the longest time.

"Well, unlike you, he had not the least bit of money; you saw all of those rupees being thrown at your feet." Link said, rather stupidly. The woman smiled.

"Wise, very wise. I like that in a man. I'm Atonia." The Gerudo lady said, giving a slight bow. Link nodded.

"I'm Link." He said.

"Link…hmm, an interesting name. Well, I feel as though I am rather fortunate to meet you, normally this side of town is home to horn dogs, bosses, or the homeless. Why are you here?" Atonia asked.

"I am homeless." Link replied after a short pause. Silence followed.

"And you give away your money?" Atonia asked Link.

"Money is nothing to me, it never has been. It is another object, like a home, not necessary." Link replied sadly. Atonia stepped closer.

"What if I were to give you a home?" Atonia asked.

"No, I am happy here. I realize that I am homeless, but I prefer it this way, at least for now." Link said.

"Well, so be it. If you ever need somewhere to stay though, we Gerudo are willing to help kind people such as yourself." Atonia said. She turned, and disappeared into the night.

"Wow, she is something." Link said to himself. He went back into the Tavern to seek Lokee. He was still in the corner, a lady in each arm.

"Link, I though you left." Lokee said.

"No, I was mistaken. How about you buy me and the ladies a few drinks?" Link asked him. Link knew Lokee would do anything he said, for he was already half way drunk.

"More drinks!" Lokee cheerfully yelled, throwing his arms into the air. More drinks were served, and the night continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Link's eyes slowly opened. He had no idea where he was. He must have gotten drunk the night before; perfect. He rolled over to find one of Lokee's "women" next to him. It was the bigger one, so he felt a bit better. She was still asleep. Link crawled out of the bed he was in and slipped into his clothes. He walked out the nearest door.

The morning sun was shining down on him. He was at Lokee's house, he guessed. Still on the bad side of town though, so he started to head for the gate; he still had Malon to visit.

When he got to Hyrule gate, he noticed something odd. Many guards were there, looking about.Link wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me." He said to one guard, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The guard asked as he turned.

"What happened here?" Link asked. The guard pointed toward the gate. Link looked up the what used to be the draw bridge. A huge hole had been blasted in it. The edges around the hole were blackened, as if someone had shot a huge fireball through it.

"My goodness…" Link said as he walked near it. Once he neared the door, something strange happened. He fell to the ground, his head bursting with unbearable pain. He screamed. Suddenly, it stopped. After a minute Link opened his eyes. The sky was darkened, and everyone was gone.

"Oh, my my, it has been quite awhile, has it not, Link?" An evil voice said. Link stood and turned to find Dark Link.

"You…but I killed you." Link said.

"No, you didn't. In reality, you never truly met me." Dark Link said, his dark eyes shining red.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out the moment you fought me." Dark Link said.

"I do not understand…" Link said.

"You fool, I am you." Dark Link said.

"Then how do I see you right now, if you ARE me?" Link asked.

"We're inside your mind right now Link. A rather bleak place, is it not? It's quite dark, and depressing. I've been in here quite awhile." Dark Link said. Link leaped forward and threw a punch at Dark Link. His hand went straight through, and so did Link.

"We can't harm one another here. So don't even try Link." Dark Link said.

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"I want to be free, Link. You yourself are to pure for me, of course, last night, when you slept with that whore…" Dark Link smiled.

"I didn't intend to." Link said. Dark Link laughed.

"Of course you didn't…but I did." Dark Link said.

"You were not there though." Link said.

"In case you havn't figured it out, I took over you last night. Remember the blessing that old man gave you? It was a blessing, as well as a curse. Your innermost desires include the darker things, such as power, greed, and women. I have dominion over those." Dark Link said.

"So you take control when I am around temptations such as those?" Link asked.

"Yes, I cannot wait for I visit with Malon." Dark Link said.

"No…no!" Link yelled.

"Oh, no? You know now why I have such power. The only thing you could do to stop this would be to have me expelled from your mind." Dark Link said.

"Wouldn't that set you free?" Link asked.

"No, but see, no one exists now that has such a power, so it seems I am here to stay. Come on, let's go see Malon." Dark Link said.

The light returned to the world, Dark Link disappeared, and people were there once more. Link was standing, staring at the gaping hole in the draw bridge. What had just happened???


	6. Chapter 6

-1Link wandered aimlessly about Hyrule field, wondering what to do. In his heart, he wanted nothing more than to see Malon, but the threat of Dark Link kept him away. Link had to think hard, and weigh the consequences. If he set Dark Link free, would he even be able to defeat him? A thought jumped into Link's head.

"The Gerudos…" Link muttered. He smiled and turned toward the desert. He wouldn't be able to see Malon, and he would now have to make up for it. Link knew the Gerudos were a mixed sort, and maybe, just maybe, they would have a witch among them.

Link spent many hours heading toward the desert. If wished for a horse, but he knew such things went un-heard, he couldn't afford a horse. Epona came to his mind, he wondered.

Link brought a small ocarina from his pocket. It was green, and had little symbols etched into the side. Slowly, he played Epona's Song. When the tune was finished, Link looked about. No Epona. He sighed and pt the ocarina back into his pocket. A neighing was heard on the horizon.

Link turned to find Epona running at him, full blast. He smiled and jumped for joy. Epona stopped near him and shook her mane. Link slowly approached and petted her nose.

"That's a good girl…" Link said, nuzzling against her for a second. With one leg thrown over, Link hopped on top of Epona.

"Woo!" Link said as he spurred Epona. She took off. The wind blew through Link's hair, he had missed the feeling.

On Epona, it didn't take quite as long to reach the entrance to the Gerudo desert. Epona leaped over the small fence they had set up and continued on.

The grass of Hyrule field slowly disappeared, being replaced by rocks and sand. Epona slowed to a trot as they entered the Gerudo valley. All was silent, save for the hoofs of Epona. Link looked about, he had not been here in a long time.

Soon enough the bridge that crossed the gorge came into view. No Gerudos were guarding it, strange. Epona trotted across it. Link left her on that side of the bridge. After dismounting, Link drew a small short sword from a hilt on his side. Slowly, he continued on.

Link reached the Gerudo fortress. Still, no Gerudos. What was going on? Tools were scattered about the ground, as well as weapons. An odd smell hung in the air.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge beast burst from the sand. Link fell back onto the ground as sand flew everywhere. The beast landed with a great thud. Link looked up at it.

The monster before him reminded him of a centipede, except it was much larger. Hundreds of razor sharps legs were underneath it. One it's front end, the one that was facing Link, there was a mouth, filled with green saliva and sharp teeth. Two huge pincers protruded from above the mouth. The pincers clacked together. One it's back end was a curved stinger, dripping with a gooey yellow liquid.

Link stood and ran toward the fortress as fast as he could. The monster sunk down into the sand. Link was almost there when the beast burst from the sand behind him, lunging toward him with it's pincers. Link threw himself onto the ground. The monster missed and slid into the fortress. It shook itself and turned to look for Link. Link could not be found. It crawled about.

A small lump in the sand appeared. Link's head peeped out from under the sand. When the monsters back was turned, Link ran to it, hopping onto it's back. He tried to stabbed it, but it's back was heavily plated. Link cursed. The monster him and kicked it's backside up, throwing Link twenty feet into the air. He hit the sandy ground with a thud.

A roar resounded through the air as the monster charged Link. Link rolled over, but not enough. He thought he would be crushed, but the monster missed him, skirting right over him. Link opened his clenched eyes to find himself under the monster. It's belly was unlike it's back side. The monster stopped, looking for Link. Link noticed the belly was soft, and penetrable. With a jab, Link sunk his sword deep into the belly. The monster screeched with pain. It tried to run forward, but only hurt itself more by doing that. The sword ripped down the length of the monsters belly, splitting it completely opened. Guts and blood leaked out. It flung itself about wildly. Link rolled out from underneath it.

The monster came after Link once, thrashing and swinging all about. It side swept Link with one of it's pincers, sending him flying off in another direction. He hit the ground and rolled, more sand flying into the air. With a final screech the monster fell to the ground. It was still alive. Link stood. Pain was bursting in his leg, he looked down. A huge gash ran up his thigh. The monster needed to be finished. Nearby he picked up a Gerudo weapon. It was some sort of spear, except the end was more of a sword blade. He stepped toward the monster. Link walked around, so he was facing the head sideways. Big bead like eyes shined from the beasts head. Link raised his sword spear high and jammed it down into the monsters head. It squirmed for a little bit, then it died.

Link let a sigh of relief out and fell back into the sand. He had not done anything like that for a long time. He closed his eyes. Steps could be heard around him. Slowly Link dipped into unconsciousness.

Hours later Link's eyes opened. He was inside the Gerudo fortress. Several of the Gerudos stood about him. Link leaned up and looked down at his leg. Bandages were wrapped around it.

"Hello again…" Atonia said. Link looked to his left. Atonia stood there, smiling down at him. Link smiled as well.

"Hi, so…how are things?" He asked. How stupid of him, he thought, they had been plagued by a giant bug.

"Good now that you rid us of that thing. It had already killed several of us. Our male leader refused to fight it, so some of our women tried…and failed." Atonia said. Link got off the table he was lying on. He stood. He felt a small bit of pain in his leg, but it was ok. Atonia hugged him.

"Thank you…so much." Atonia said. Link blushed a small bit. A man stepped into the room. Atonia quickly let go of him, and stood back. All the Gerudo women lowered their head.

"So this is our hero?" The man asked. Link nodded. The man that stood before him was huge. He had a muscular body, and scars covered it. Long black hair hung down from his head.

"Yes, I killed that monsters." Link said. The huge man stepped forward.

"Call me Drimito. I am the leader of the Gerudos, and I owe a thanks to you." The man said. He gave Link a small bow and then shook his hand.

"What can the Gerduo tribe do for you?" Drimito asked. Link remembered now the original reason for him coming.

"I am looking for a witch." Link said.

"A witch? What makes you think there is one amongst our Gerudo tribe?" Drimito asked Link, a smile on his face.

"The Gerudo accept outcasts, so the chances of there being a witch within the Gerudo tribe is high." Link said. Drimito laughed.

"He is a smart one, Atonia. Yes, Link, there is a witch among us, and I believe you have already met her." Drimito said. Atonia stepped forward. Link was surprised.

"What do you need me for?" Atonia asked. Link explained to her his situation with Dark Link.

"So there is an evil spirit in you?" Atonia asked.

"Yes, that's what I said." Link told her.

"I will help you rid of it, but we need to start soon." Atonia said. Atonia led Link through the fortress. They walked deeper into it, downstairs, and came to a small room. In the center was a stone table. Many trinkets and odd objects hung from the ceiling or wall.

"Lie on the table." Atonia said. Link did so. Atonia began to pull the strange things off the wall and laid them in a circle around the table. Before Link knew what was going on, he was struck, paralyzed. Atonia had begun to chant odd words. Link felt strange. It felt as though something was tugging at his heart. He jerked uncontrollably on the table as Atonia chanted even faster. With a scream, something had begun to arise out of Link's chest. It was like a dark cloud. Atonia continued to chant, watching it. When the thing was fully out of Link, his body stopped jerking. The dark cloud flew slowly towards the door. Atonia stepped in it's way, an oddly shaped urn in her hand. She held it out.

The cloud was sucked away into the urn. Atonia put a lid on top of it and set it upon the wall. Link tried to sit up. He couldn't. Once again, he passed out. Atonia looked over him.

"That wasn't a spirit…" Atonia said, looking back at the urn. Several others Gerudos marched in. Half of them took Link away to another room, and a few others took the urn.

"Put that urn in my magic room. Do not open it." Atonia said. They nodded and carried it away.

"This was a mistake…" Atonia said to herself as she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

-1The sun was setting over the Gerudo hideout when Link awoke. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Something was different, what though, he did not know. He was all alone in a stone room. The bed he had slept in was awfully comfortable, he really did not want to get up. The events of the previous day came to mind as he slowly sat up, and then he knew what was so different.

He had been ridden of Dark Link. He was free to go anywhere, even near temptation, without fear of his evil self taking control. He hopped out of bed and breathed deeply. The air even smelt different. Everything was different…he felt perfect. A door near him opened.

Atonia stepped in, dressed in a normal Gerudo outfit. She looked beautiful Link smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Good morning!" He said with a bright smile. She smiled back, but something was wrong.

"Good morning…Link…what exactly did I expel from you last night?" Atonia asked.

"An evil spirit…" He lied. Something told him he shouldn't tell them Dark Link was part of him.

"That was no spirit…tell me, now." Atonia demanded. Link swallowed, suddenly she wasn't so beautiful anymore.

"Fine. It was my dark side. You must understand though, I couldn't live with him in me. He was like…another person, not just part of me." Link told her, sadly. Atonia looked at him sadly.

"There are other ways to conquer your dark self rather than extracting them. I could of…" Atonia said.

"NO! You do not understand, this side of me was an entirely different person, if you had been through what I did then maybe you would get me!" Link yelled angrily. He pushed pass Atonia and walked out the door into a hallway. Gerudo were going here and there, doing various things.

"Link, come back." Atonia said as Link walked away. Link turned down into another hall, hoping to find an exit. He found one.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine hurt his eyes. A light wind was blowing. It wasn't as hot as you think the desert would be. Link walked down some stone steps onto the sandy field he had fought the monster on. It's carcass still lay there. Some Gerudo children were playing near it, daring one another to go near the evil beast and touch it. Atonia emerged from the fortress, chasing after Link.

Link had mounted Epona, whom the Gerudos had brought in and brushed. Atonia ran up to him.

"Link, please don't leave." Atonia said. Link was already angry with her. He felt as though she was totally ignorant to his situation. Link was caring about Link now, and Link felt that a few more people could care for Link as well.

"You cannot just leave that "thing" of yours here, it must go with you." Atonia said. Link ignored her and spurred Epona forward. It was their problem now. He rode on and on, over the bridge and through the valley, back to Hyrule field. As soon as he reached the green grass, he fell off of Epona. Pain was exploding within him. He felt strange again. He opened his eyes to find Dark Link standing in front of him.

"I thought I was rid of you!" Link screamed.

"Oh, you little fairy bastard, you are rid of me! And I am pissed. Now I am trapped in some damn urn." Dark Link said.

"Then how can I see you?" Link asked.

"Well, what the witch did wasn't exactly what you hoped for. She thought she was separating a spirit, so she sucked out a spirit. See, me and you, we're like this." Dark Link said, putting his palms together.

"After what the witch did, we are still like that, but my "spirit" is stuck within that jar. I am just a ghost now, no power; less my spirit be freed from that urn." Dark Link said. Link smirked.

"So you don't have any power, right?" Link asked.

"Yes you dung head…" Dark Link said. Link stood up and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Dark Link was gone. Link smiled, he had expelled Dark Link to the back of his mind. He remounted Epona and set his direction for Lon Lon Ranch, he had to see Malon now.

The air was nice. It wasn't to hot, nor was it to warm. It was about midday, and clouds blew breezily by above him. Link noticed many flowers he had not noticed before, and smiled. Everything was so beautiful. He loved it, it was as if the world had just awakened, and the first person it decided to say hi to was Link. Maybe Malon would have a surprised for him…

Hours later, as dusk was setting in, Link came upon Lon Lon ranch. He rode Epina gracefully in. He let her loose near the stable and looked about. The log cabins were behind him, but no lights were on. That meant either Malon was out somewhere, or she was doing something in the fields.

Link found Malon out in the fields, tending to a newborn baby horse. He smiled and approached Malon from behind. When he was right behind Malon, an idea came to his head. He tapped her shoulder. The moment she turned around, Link planted one, right on the lips. Malon didn't fight it. She fell into Link, and into the kiss. Link's heart soared, nothing could go wrong tonight. Malon slowly eased away from Link and looked up at him.

"Hello…" Malon said with a blush. Link smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" Link asked.

"Fine. That was quite unexpected." Malon said, giggling somewhat.

"A lot of things are, you just have to deal with them as they come." Link said. He kissed her again. Malon kissed him back.

"Link, you can't be here tonight, but will you please come back tomorrow?" Malon asked. Link was a bit disappointed, but right about now he would do anything for Malon.

"Yes, I will." He said. Malon and Link kissed once more, passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Dark Link sat in a blank void, pondering his situation. He had hoped to be released by Link, but not in this manner. Now his original self lay dormant inside of Link, while his spirit was trapped within an urn. Dark Link sighed and leaned back. There was absolutely nothing to do in this void. It just seemed like pure white, in all directions, and nothing lay beyond it because it went on forever.

"When I get out, if I get out, I am going to kill him." Dark Link spoke to himself. He groaned with frustration and looked about. Still, nothing but a vast expanse of white space.

"There has to be a way out of here, I have defeated things simpler than urns." Dark Link said. He stood on his feet and began to walk in a straight line. There was a definite ground here, you just couldn't see it; otherwise he would be floating.

Dark Link broke into a run. Maybe something would happen if he ran far enough. Since he was only spirit he wouldn't tire, so he hour upon hour, in a single direction.

Nothing.

"Damn, how in the world am I supposed to get out? There is a way, I know there is, because if I can get IN here, the basic rules of nature say I can get OUT!" Dark Link yelled. His voice echoed.

"Ahh! An echo, so there is a "wall" somewhere. Maybe it's just the edge of the urn. Or is there a ceiling of some sort?" Dark Link asked himself. He was thoroughly confused. He sat and began to wonder once more. An idea came to mind. He kneeled on the ground. Raising his fist, he smiled. He slammed his clenched hand into the ground. Once again, nothing. He starting slamming it over, and over again; clawing out the ground, trying to see if a piece would break away. No use.

"Damn it, damn it all! Damn Link, damn these Gerudos, damn the gods, damn the whole damn world!" Dark Link screamed as loud as he could. Echo.

In another dimension, specifically the real world, a small Gerudo child was peeping around the Gerudo fortress. He was young, and a curious look lay upon his face. Door to door he went, opening each one to see what was inside. Weapons, food, weird stuff, restroom…wait, weird stuff? The child went back to the door that held "weird stuff" behind. He opened it slowly and stepped inside, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him.

With wide eyes, he peeped about the room, wondering what this thing was, or what that thing did. He picked up a small glass eye and looked through it. He saw through the walls into other rooms. How marvelous! He set that down and continued about.

A small sound came to his ears. It sounded like someone talking. He searched for the voice. His eyes came to a small urn, sitting in the corner. The voice definitely came from it, and it vibrated just a little bit. He cautiously approached it.

"Damn…Gerudos….world…" A low and barley audible voice said, from the urn. The boy came even closer. Curiosity tugged his fingertips. He reached up and took the urn in his hands. He pulled it off of its stand and sat down on the floor with it. What was inside? He pulled the top off. The room grew dark and a great wind rushed from the jar.

"FREE!" A booming voice sounded. Dark Link materialized in front of the boy, he was smiling an evil smile and his eyes glowed red. The boy screamed and dropped the urn. It rolled away.

"You are my first victim!" Dark Link yelled. He swiped at the boy. The boy closed his eyes. Dark Link's hand went threw the boy. He was unable to touch him.

"No…no…no!" Dark Link screamed. With an evil screech, Dark Link rose into the air, and disappeared through the rood. The boy breathed heavily. He fainted.

Atonia entered. She gasped as she saw the boy on the floor. She ran to him and picked him up.

"Oh dear, help!" She yelled. Other Gerudos entered the room.

"What's wrong?' One asked. They saw the boy. One came over and took him. She checked his vital signs.

"He's fine, just unconscious." The Gerudo said. Atonia nodded and stood. What had the boy been doing in here? She quickly checked about the room. Nothing was wrong, save for the urn was missing.

"Oh no! Where is the urn?' Atonia said, urgency in her voice. She searched the room. It was laying on the floor in the corner, it's top off.

"Ahh! He has escaped. Quick, everyone, out of the room, tell everyone to keep a look out for anything strange." Atonia commanded the other guards. They nodded and left, taking the little boy as well. Atonia cursed under her breath and then stood slowly.

"Damn kid." She muttered. She put the jar back on it's stand. The door behind her slammed. She quickly turned around. Dark Link stood there, staring at her.

"You must be him." Atonia said. Dark Link nodded, slowly he stepped closer.

"And you must be the witch who released me, am I right?" Dark Link asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Atonia said. She stepped back. Dark Link laughed.

"There is no need to fear me. I am unable to attack anything in this current state." Dark Link said. Atonia had to be wary, beings such as this had some power, no matter what.

"What do you want?" Atonia said. She bumped into the urn. Dark Link looked about.

"I want to be free, of course." Dark Link said.

"Well it seems you have your wish." Atonia said.

"No, you are wrong. I am merely a spirit right now. I do not have my own body, I had always shared one with that pathetic creature you know as Link." Dark Link said.

"Then why are you bothering me?" Atonia asked.

"I'm just appreciating your beauty, that is all." Dark Link said. Atonia found this odd, what was he doing?

"Don't think about trying to use anything against me right now, Atonia." Dark Link said as Atonia put her hands on the urn. She threw the urn at Dark Link. Dark Link disappeared and reappeared behind her. The urn smashed against the wall, shattering into one thousand pieces. Before Atonia knew what happened, a coldness overcame her. She collapsed to the floor. Dark Link had disappeared.

A few minutes later, Atonia stirred. She stood, somewhat wobbly. After standing, a cold luagh came from her mouth.

"Now, I have a body, and a rather nice one I must say so myself." Atonia said, or rather, Dark Link said. He had possessed her. Atonia/Dark Link grabbed a nearby scimitar and left the room. Outside the door there were screams, and the thump of bodies hitting the floor. Dark Link's cold voice resounded through the air.

"Look out world…here I come…"


	9. Chapter 9

-1Dark Link was lurking around Hyrule field. He had never been able to actually explore Hryule itself, stuck inside Link like he was. He had few memories at all of anywhere, mostly he had just observed from Link's view. Back then he had often wondered how he and Link were the same person, but their consciousnesses were separate.

A shrub near Dark Link moved. Without hesitation, he sent a blast of dark energy from his hand. It struck the shrub, incinerating it. A rabbit fled from the bush. Dark Link laughed and sent another blast after the rabbit. It caught it from behind. With a little squealing sounded it caught afire, struggled, and died. A merciless laughter came from Dark Link's voice. He did not have Atonia's voice, but oh well, he had her body, as well as her magic.

"I wonder if this witch can teleport." Dark Link thought. He concentrated on the only other place he could remember. He disappeared with a flash, reappearing within the room he had first fought Link. There was the odd tree in the center, and the reflective water on the ground. The air was full of a strange magic. Something strange happened.

The real Atonia was standing a few feet across from Dark Link. Dark Link stared at her. This certainly answered some questions as to how he was able to fight Link many years ago.

"Where are we?" Atonia asked.

"My…birthplace…" Dark Link said slowly. He chuckled. He was right in his word selection. Atonia leaped at him. She punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Dark Link fell. Here she could hurt him, thought he was in her body. He flipped to his feet and struck back, sending her to the ground.

"Don't even try me." Dark Link said. Atonia stood and faced off against him. He tried to send magic out of his hand to consume her, but nothing happened. Magic did not work in this strange place. Atonia pulled a blade from her thigh sheath. Dark Link did the same. The fought.

Metal on metal, it seemed to go on for hours. Block, swipe, swing, the clang of blade against blade; it was an amazing sight. Atonia ducked one of Dark Link's blows and went for an uppercut with the blade. It caught Dark Link from his chin up. Atonia did not realize she was really brutalizing her own real body. Dark Link gasped from the pain and stood back. Blood dripped to the floor. Atonia also felt the pain.

"I have your body, so you cannot kill me!" Dark Link said. Atonia had realized this, what could she do. Dark Link's mind exploded with pain. Atonia was trying to re-possess her own body. Dark Link fought her mental waves, overcoming hers, but he could not fully defeat her.

"Stop, I wish to compromise!" Dark Link said. Atonia held back the tiniest bit. Dark Link had a plan.

"Get me my own body, and I will leave you." Dark Link said.

"No." Atonia said. Dark Link would break her.

"Do you wish to live like this forever? Imagine what your Gerudo tribe would be like without you. The only reason that river still flows is because of you, without you, they will parish." Dark Link said, evilly. Atonia thought about it.

"Fine, I will do so, but I choose the body." Atonia said. Dark Link would have to accept, any uninhabited body would be better than none at all.


End file.
